Cocoa Beans
Made by: CF3 Cocoa Beans' is Citron's plant. Cocoa Beans is from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, unlocked as an Easter plant. Cocoa Beans can summon smaller versions of himself that hops towards the zombies quickly. The smaller versions of Cocoa Beans, bounce on every tile in front of Cocoa Beans. The special thing about Cocoa Beans is that, overtime, it's damage increases. It starts out with light damage, then after exactly one minute after it's been planted, it will increase to normal damage and the projectile will grow bigger. After one minute and thirty seconds of gaining normal damage, it will increase to mediocre damage. After two minutes, it will go into it's final stage and gain high damage. Appearance Think of a D which is filled in with the color of brown. Put the D on both sides but have one flipped. Then add two eyes on each side and VOILA! The Cocoa Beans formed! Personality Cocoa Beans is a very sensitive plant. He gets upset easily and will probably hide away from everyone when he does. Cocoa Beans doesn't like jokes because it makes him upset if it's a sarcastic joke. Being around Colstachio and Coconut Cluster fixes this problem, due to the fact they are his best friends. Besides being sensitive, Cocoa Beans is soft-spoken and friendly. Powers Cocoa Beans attack zombies by summoning smaller versions of himself that grow bigger and increase in damage. It starts out with a light damaging projectile. After one minute, it will grow bigger and turn into a normal damaging projectile. Once one minute and thirty seconds have passed since the damage became normal, it will turn into a mediocre damaging projectile. Finally, once it's at the mediocre damaging projectile, after two minutes, it will turn into a high damaging projectile which is the final stage. The smaller versions of Cocoa Beans hop on every tile in front of him, but will do this quick. Plant Food ability When fed Plant Food, Cocoa Beans will automatically reach it's final stage and he will fire a huge Cocoa Bean missile which will travel to the first tile. When it reaches to the first tile, it will explode in a 3X3 area causing massive damage. Once it explodes, the missile will summon three mediocre damaging cocoa beans that hop around the screen for one minute. Friends Cocoa Beans is sensitive, causing him to not have very many friends. Though, he does have a few friends. Those being Colstachio and Coconut Cluster. They always cheer him up and make him feel better after a sarcastic joke, for example. They also help him get over his fears that hes terrified of doing. Cocoa Beans thanks them greatly for all the help they've done. Hobbies Cocoa Beans is one of the top Easter egg hiders at Easter. When Easter comes, he will hide many eggs for younger plants to find. He also enjoy's pretending hes a bunny. Cocoa Beans has a part-time job at Plantside Camp (This is the place where the team of PvZ: Infection got taken to in season 2). He doesn't enjoy the job as much ever since Shade Flower and her team showed up. Trivia TBA Almanac Special: damage increases over time |description = Chocolate is one of Cocoa Beans favorite things. He loves chocolate, but not eating it, no, no. He likes looking at it, smelling it, Y'know hes very un-normal because most people would just eat the chocolate. Did we mention he likes bunnies? }} Gallery HD Cocoa Bean CF3.png|HD Cocoa Beans Cocoa Beans PVZDSS Seed.png|His seed packet Quotes TBA Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants